


Repercussions

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Marriage, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Narcissa were not happy about their wedding.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

"You father isn't happy about us."

"No."

"Neither is your mother."

"Correct observation."

"And... you're not happy."

He faced her, a dazzled look on his face. "Yes."

"Do you want to--"

"What? Do I want to get an annulment?" He laughed. "No way. It just _upsets_ me that they can't get past that I married a Muggleborn."

"The elopement didn't anger them?" Hermione said in surprise.

" _Well_ , that pissed them off a little bit."

"Maybe that's what they're mad about." She theorized. "Maybe they wanted to give their only son a grand wedding. They did seem to like me before..."

Draco shrugged. "Maybe, but they're not getting that kind of wedding. We didn't want that shit. They're going to have to deal."

"I don't want to be on bad terms with your parents, Draco. Especially..." She caressed her slightly bulging bump. "...when their grandchild is going to be on the way." Hermione cupped Draco's cheek. "Let's talk to them, Draco. Explain to them why we eloped. Maybe we could have a very small ceremony for them."

He stared at her, his expression hard. He was silent for several moments, then rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Hermione smiled and grasped his hand, knowing she had won the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
